Error
by Cherry Sandae
Summary: Haruno Sakura hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya saat mendapati tanah yang dipijaknya tidak lagi berwarna coklat, melaikan oranye. Tiba-tiba terbangun di kamar seorang gadis bermata amethyst yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah berada di Mars. Ditambah lagi ia harus menghadapi lelaki gila bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang terus menaruh kecurigaan terhadapnya—SasuSaku, slight NaruHina


Haruno Sakura hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya saat mendapati tanah yang dipijakinya tidak lagi berwarna coklat, melaikan oranye. Tiba-tiba terbangun di kamar seorang gadis bermata amethyst yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah berada di Mars. Ditambah lagi ia harus menghadapi lelaki gila bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang terus menaruh kecurigaan terhadapnya—SasuSaku, slight NaruHina.

.

.

.

 **Error.**

Copyright 2016 © **Cherry Sandae**

 **Naruto** only belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

AU, Sci-fi/Romance, Time Setting; Future!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Where am I?**

...

...

...

...

...

Haruno Sakura—putri dari seorang ilmuwan asal Jepang—melangkahkan kakinya ke luar area kampus bersama sahabat sehidup-sematinya, Yamanaka Ino. Sidangnya sudah berakhir dan hasil yang didapatkannya cukup bagus untuk dibanggakan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dilaksanakan acara wisuda di kampusnya, Konoha Daigaku. Sakura mulai menulis daftar kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya dengan Ino. Seperti berbelanja, liburan ke pantai, menonton, dan lain semacamnya.

Ino tersenyum miring saat menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Lihat orang-orang di sekitar, mereka memandangmu dengan tatapan aneh," putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu terkekeh kecil saat mendengar dengusan acuh dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku bahagia sesaat? Rasanya beban yang kupikul selama ini lenyap seketika," Ino mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'beban' itu adalah skripsi akhirmu?"

Sakura menggidikkan bahunya sambil memerhatikan jalan di hadapannya. "Mau ke caffe?" tanyanya saat berpas-pasan dengan sebuah caffe klasik yang terlihat nyaman untuk bersantai. Ino mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam.

" _Design_ yang unik untuk ukuran caffe yang tak begitu terkenal. Pengunjungnya juga tak begitu ramai," tutur Ino setelah mendapatkan tempat yang tepat untuk duduk.

Sakura memandang langit-langit caffe. "Kurasa caffe ini baru, aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

Beberapa saat setelahnya, seorang _waitress_ datang dan bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang ingin dipesan oleh kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut ini. Sakura dan Ino sepakat menyamakan pesanan mereka, dua _cup_ cafe _latte_. _Waitress_ perempuan itu mengangguk dan segera berlalu setelah mengatakan untuk menunggu pesanan disiapkan selama beberapa menit.

"Sakura, kau tahu mengenai berita yang sedang gempar-gemparnya dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini?"

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. Lantas, ia menggeleng cepat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Dasar, kau ini putri dari seorang ilmuwan tetapi tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang penemuan yang baru-baru saja ditemukan di Mars," Ino menggeleng menyayangkan. "Baru-baru ini ditemukan air yang tergenang di permukaan Mars. Setelah diteliti, air itu datang dari dalam perut planet merah itu. Dan dengan ajaibnya, atmosfer di Mars meningkat, begitupun dengan grafitasinya. Mengangumkan, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk tanpa minat, membuat Ino berdecak sebal.

 _Waitress_ yang sama kembali dengan nampan berisi cafe _latte_ yang dipesan oleh sepasang sahabat ini dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Lalu, _waitress_ tersebut permisi untuk pergi.

Sakura mendengarkan ocehan Ino sambil menyesap _latte_ -nya. Berbeda dengan sang pembicara yang hanya memegang _cup_ caffe _latte_ -nya, sepertinya masih berminat untuk bercerita daripada meminumnya.

"Terdengar desas-desus bahwa persatuan ilmuwan seluruh dunia tengah berusaha menyempurnakan sebuah proyek rahasia. Apa ayahmu tidak pernah—hei, berhenti menggeleng sebelum aku selesai berbicara!" sunggut Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja gadis di hadapannya ini terus saja menggeleng padahal dirinya belum selesai mengutarakan kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Kau mengatakan itu adalah sebuah proyek rahasia, ya jelas saja aku tidak tahu. Namanya juga dirahasiakan," Ino mencibir kecil saat Sakura terus menatap ponselnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan dirinya atau dengan ponsel? Dan kenapa pula ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah? Padahal saat di kampus tadi Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Setelah suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, Ino akhirnya mulai menyesap cafe _latte_ -nya. Ia memandang Sakura sambil mendengus keras, berharap Sakura mendengar dan meresponnya. Namun, hal itu tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan di ponselmu itu? Kau bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk menoleh sedikit saja padaku saat berbicara," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Ino.

Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan," alibinya.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura menyahut dengan gumaman singkat. Yamanaka Ino tersenyum kecil ketika menerima tanggapan dari sahabatnya. Ah, ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura seperti ini. Meskipun, dirinya terus-terusan diabaikan saat berbicara.

Bagaimanapun, ini yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Rumah terasa sepi ketika Sakura membuka pintu. Ia meringis memprihatinkan nasibnya. Kemudian, ia mulai mencari-cari sang ayah tercinta. Mulai dari kamar, dapur, ruang makan, hingga berakhir di ruang kerja ayahnya. Yah, tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih disukai oleh Haruno Kizashi selain ruang kerjanya. Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu mengetuk pintu ruang ayahnya itu beberapa kali.

"Ayah, boleh aku masuk?"

Tak membutuhkan waktu menunggu yang lama untuk menerima jawaban mengiyakan dari Kizashi. Segera Sakura membuka pintu itu yang langsung disambut oleh senyum hangat sang ayah. Kizashi memanggil putri sematawayangnya untuk mendekat.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya pria sudah berkepala empat itu. Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil posisi berdiri di belakang ayahnya yang tengah duduk di kursi kerja. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang ayah manja. Sejenak ia memperhatikan beberapa kertas-kertas yang tengah dibaca oleh Kizashi, lalu gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

 _Proyek yang akan dilaksanakan dalam dua tahun kedepan._

Hm? Apa maksudnya itu? Otaknya belum cukup cerdas untuk bisa mengerti tentang penjabaran-penjabaran yang ditulis di kertas tersebut. Sakura bergumam singkat, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan urusan ayahnya.

Kizashi mengerlingkan matanya saat mendengar gumaman dari putri tercintanya, "ada apa, sayang?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dijelaskan dalam kertas yang sedang ayah pegang," ujarnya. Kizashi terdiam sejenak memandang kertas yang dimaksud putrinya. Kemudian, seolah menyadari sesuatu, Kizashi buru-buru memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam laci meja.

Mau tak mau, Sakura menjadi bingung dibuatnya.

Ayahnya memberikan cengiran dan memutar kursinya ke samping. Pria itu mengusap lembut kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya setelah itu.

Kesekian kalinya Sakura menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayah memasakkan menu makan siang untuk kita. Mari makan," Kizashi berdiri dan merangkul pundak putri. Sakura mengangguk, berjalan di sisi ayahnya yang menuntunnya ke ruang makan.

"Hanya tempura dan kare. Tidak masalah, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum saat ayahnya menarik kursi untuknya duduk, memperlakukan dirinya bak tuan putri. Ia senang sekali.

"Tidak masalah," Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Sebenarnya, ayah mencoba membuat menu lain. Hanya saja hasilnya ayah rasa tidak cukup enak dipandang, apalagi dimakan," Sakura nyengir kuda sambil membalikkan piringnya dan mulai mengambil nasi serta kare.

Kizashi ikut duduk di hadapan Sakura. Setelah suapan pertama ditelan Sakura, Kizashi menanyakan rasanya. Gadis yang berhelaian serupa dengan Kizashi itu memberi _applause_ pada sang ayah dan mengatakan bahwa masakannya sangat lezat.

"Lain kali, jika ayah ingin memasak, aku akan membantu ayah. Kita bisa memasak bersama-sama," Kizashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia membalikkan piringnya dan ikut makan bersama Sakura.

"Ya, semoga saja ada waktu," gumam Kizashi kecil, tak sampai terdengar oleh Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum sendu tanpa disadari oleh Sakura.

Setelah makan siang, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Melempar tasnya asal dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Hari yang melelahkan baginya, namun sangat menyenangkan. Mulai besok, tidak ada hal penting yang dapat dilakukan oleh Sakura selain melaksanakan daftar kegiatan yang harus dilaksanakannya bersama Ino.

Gadis itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna merah muda lembut, serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan kamarnya yang terasa nyaman ini. Kemudian, Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil mengulas senyum senang. Lengan kanannya diletakkan di atas dahi. Kemudian, tanpa sadar ia sudah terlajur terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Tidur siangnya terasa begitu panjang, sehingga ia merasa seperti sedang berhibernasi. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berubah warna menjadi biru muda secara ajaibnya. Sakura bangun, untuk bersandar di kepalan ranjangnya. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya menyergap. Gadis itu menguap kecil sebelum terbelalak terkejut dengan perubahan bentuk dan suasana kamarnya.

Sejak kapan ranjang empuknya mengecil dan mengapa ada sebuah ranjang seukuran dengan ranjangnya terletak kurang-lebih dua meter darinya? Lalu, perabotan kamarnya juga berpindah. Begitupun dengan bentuk kamarnya. Oke, Sakura rasa ia masih berada di alam mimpi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo dengan mata bulan amethyst tersenyum sambil membawa nampan berisi air dan beberapa roti. Gadis itu meletakkannya di atas nakas di sebelah ranjangnya.

Tapi, hei! Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan ada nakas di samping ranjangnya?

"Kau sudah bangun," gadis itu duduk si sisi ranjang Sakura. Ketika Sakura itu mengernyit, gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil meng- _cover_ mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Terkesan anggun.

"Maaf jika kau bingung, aku Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekamarmu," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Sakura tersenyum kikuk, kemudian membalas jabatan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Lagi-lagi gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya apa yang ditertawakannya? Apa ada yang salah dari Sakura?

"A-ano, Hyuuga-san," Hinata berhenti tertawa dan memandang Sakura, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Sebenarnya, mengapa kau ada disini, di kamarku? Dan kenapa hampir seratus persen dari kamarku berubah?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata tertawa. Sakura mulai jengkel dibuatnya. Kemudian, Hinata segera meminta maaf atas tindakan tidak sopan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu apapun, ya? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan," tuturnya lembut. Jika sebelumnya Sakura merasa jengkel, sekarang Sakura menjadi sedikit nyaman dengan gadis itu dikarenakan sifatnya yang terlihat anggun dan begitu sopan. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita sedang berada di planet Mars," jelas Hinata. Sakura manggut-manggut sebelum menyadari sesuatu—tunggu, tunggu! Mars?! Haha, yang benar saja!

"MARS?!"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Setahun yang lalu, bumi mengeluarkan sejenis cairan panas dari perutnya. Sejenis lahar yang biasanya keluar saat aktivitas gunung api sedang aktif. Hampir di ribuan titik di seluruh dunia terjadi hal yang sama. Sejak dua puluh lima tahun sebelumnya, para ilmuwan memang telah memprediksi sesuatu seperti itu akan terjadi. Jadi, mereka—para ilmuwan dari seluruh dunia—merencanakan suatu proyek untuk mengungsikan seluruh warga bumi menuju ruang angkasa. Para ilmuwan terus melakukan penelitian terhadap planet-planet yang memungkin untuk menampung seluruh warga bumi. Dan di antaranya yang memungkinkan adalah Mars, bulan, dan Jupiter," Hinata memberi jeda di tengah-tengah penjelasannya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar desas-desus ditemukannya air di Mars, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk, meskipun ia masih merasa begitu terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang telah terjadi. "Atmosfer dan gravitasi di Mars meningkat karena hal aneh tersebut, maka dari itu Mars menjadi salah satu planet yang diputuskan untuk menjadi tempat pengungsian. Namun, Mars tidaklah mampu untuk menampung seluruh warga bumi. Karena hal tersebut, Jupiter juga terpilih untuk menjadi planet pengungsian. Planet Jupiter terdiri atas _hidrogen_ dan _helium_ dan hal itu memperkuat alasan mengapa Jupiter terpilih menjadi salah satu di antara tiga planet yang akan dijadikan tempat pengusian. Selain itu, medan magnet di Jupiter empat belas kali lebih kuat daripada di bumi,"

"Selanjutnya adalah bulan. Bulan tidak bisa dibilang planet, dikarenakan bulan adalah satelit alami yang dimiliki bumi. Bulan diperkirakan mampu menampung seperenam dari populasi manusia dikarenakan jaraknya yang dekat dengan bumi. Terlebih, ditemukan es air di kawah kutub bulan yang memungkinkan manusia untuk bertahan hidup disana. Namun, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah gravitasi bulan yang sangat rendah. Karena hal itu, membuat warga bumi yang diungsikan ke bulan diwajibkan untuk memakai sebuah sabuk yang terhubung dengan benda-benda yang telah ditanam di permukaan bulan untuk mencegah terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sebagai antisipati lainnya, para ilmuan membuat sebuah pembatas transparan di sekeliling bulan."

Setelah menguasai keterkejutannya, Sakura mulai memberi tanggapan dari penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Hinata. "Berapa lama ini akan terjadi?—maksudku, sampai kapan bencana itu akan terjadi di bumi?" Hinata menggeleng sedih, terlihat dari air wajahnya yang berubah.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura hanya bergumam singkat dan tersenyum untuk mengembalikan _mood_ gadis bermata eksotis itu.

"Sekedar informasi, Sakura-chan. Yang menetap di Mars hanyalah anak-anak dari para ilmuwan seluruh dunia. Sedangkan rakyat sipil dan keluarganya diusingkan ke Jupiter. Para remaja yang diperkirakan sudah dapat untuk hidup mandiri dipisahkan dari keluarganya dan menetap di bulan," lagi-lagi Sakura hanya dapat mengagguk. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sakura hanya tidak tahu harus menanggapi dengan cara apa. Lagipula, dirinya tidak tahu apapun mengenai proyek ini dan ayahnya—

Ah, benar juga! Dimana ayahnya? Sakura harus bertanya tetang hal yang sedang terjadi ini pada ayahnya.

"Hyuuga—"

"Panggil Hinata saja, kita teman sekamar mulai sekarang," potong Hinata cepat. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau beritahu dimana para ilmuwan berada sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang perlu kupastikan," Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau pasti mencari ayahmu. Haruno Kizashi, benar?" Hinata tertawa saat mendapati ekspresi terkejut yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. Setelah tawanya mereda, Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tak perlu terkejut, ayah kita adalah rekan kerja," ujarnya untuk membuat Sakura mengerti.

"Kau mencari ayahmu. Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Sakura-chan. Ayah kita tengah berada di Venus untuk meneliti planet tersebut. Mungkin baru akan kembali beberapa tahun ke depan,"

Sakura bergumam kecewa. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ini? Nyata, kah? Atau hanya bagian dari mimpinya? Ia harus memastikan segalanya.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, menghiraukan panggilan dari Hinata. Sekilas ia mendapati sebuah peti bewarna hitam di sudut kamar, namun Sakura tidak memberi perhatian lebih terhadap itu. Buru-buru ia membuka pintu kamar. Dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati dua orang lelaki sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil memegang sesuatu yang menyerupai _remote_.

Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menganggap bodoh pandangan aneh yang dilemparkan dua orang lelaki itu terhadapnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Di belakang Hinata mengikutinya dan masih terus memanggil namanya. Sakura membuka pintu utama itu dan berjalan di sekitarnya.

Ia hampir saja menangis saat melihat tanah yang dipijakinya sudah bertransformasi menjadi warna oranye. Berpuluh-puluh pesawat ulak-alik melintas di langit Mars. Batu-batu _asteroid_ berterbangan tanpa arah. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ini benar-benar kenyataan, bukanlah mimpi. Hinata menyusul dan menepuk lembut pundaknya.

Hinata menyadarkannya, "jika kau mengira ini hanyalah mimpi, maka kau keliru besar, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap Hinata sedih, sementara si indigo hanya tersenyum "Ayo, masuk, Sakura-chan. Ada dua orang lainnya yang harus kuperkenalkan padamu," Hinata menarik tangan Sakura menuju sofa di hadapan dua orang lelaki yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi. Hinata mendudukkan Sakura disana, begitupun dengan dengan gadis itu sendiri.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Mereka adalah orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu. Yang berambut pirang adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari Prof. Namikaze Minato. Dan yang di sampingmya, yang berambut _donker_ adalah putra bungsu dari Prof. Uchiha Fugaku, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua tinggal di rumah ini bersama kita," jelas Hinata. Sakura memandang kedua lelaki tersebut dengan senyum kikuk. Entah mengapa, ia merasa canggung.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Naruto tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya, sementara Sasuke seperti tidak terlalu mempedulikan Sakura. Lelaki yang memiliki model rambut cukup aneh itu—setidaknya bagi Sakura—tampak lebih memberikan atensinya pada _remote_ yang digenggamnya.

"Halo, Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto berbasa-basi. Sakura tersenyum merespon sapaan hangat dari Naruto. Sepertinya, Naruto adalah seseorang yang ceria dan cepat berteman. Kemudian, tatapan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke yang tetap bersikap acuh padanya.

"Maafkan Sasuke, ya, Sakura-chan. Dia itu memang seperti itu sifatnya, tidak mudah bergaul dan lebih suka menutup diri. Sasuke temanku sejak kecil," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sasuke, meskipun sudah mendapatkan tatapan tak mengenakkan yang dilemparkan Sasuke.

"Aa,"

" _Safebox_ -nya sudah berbunyi, Hinata?" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata mengangguk.

Sakura tampak bingung, dan sepertinya Naruto menyadari itu. "Hinata, sepertinya Sakura-chan masih terlihat bingung,"

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Yaa, bagimanapun aku baru menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya berada disini saja. Untuk hal-hal lainnya, aku belum menjelaskan apapun," Naruto menggumamkan kata 'oh' sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan." Sakura memberikan atensi penuhnya pada Naruto yang memulai ceritanya.

"Kita dibawa ke Mars setelah ditidurkan di dalam sebuah _Safebox_ atau peti hitam yang telah diisi oleh oksigen yang cukup di dalamnya. Setelah dimasukkan ke dalam _Safebox_ , apapun yang terjadi, selama seseorang yang ditidurkan di dalamnya itu tidak keluarkan, maka orang tersebut tidak akan terbangun. Mengingat kau belum tahu mengenai hal ini, orangtuamu pasti tidak memberitahumu dan mengambil pilihan mencampurkan _Dexsite_ ke dalam makanan atau minumanmu," jelas Naruto.

" _Dexsite_?" tanya Sakura belum sepenuhnya paham. Naruto mengangguk.

" _Dexsite_ adalah bubuk dari pencampuran zat-zat yang diserap dari buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran. Setelah mengkomsumsi _Dexsite_ , seseorang tidak akan merasa lapar dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Zat-zat bergizi yang terkandung di dalam _Dexsite_ digunakan sedikit demi sedikit oleh tubuh agar seseorang tidak merasa lapar. Hal itu juga terjadi karena pengaruh dari _Safebox_ ,"

"Kenapa hal itu dilakukan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perjalanan dari bumi menuju Mars?" Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Kau yakin dia bukan alien, Naruto? Dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku curiga padanya," Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto, seperti menyindir Sakura. Gadis itu melemparkan ekspresi tak suka pada Sasuke, namun lelaki itu menghiraukannya dengan cara membuang arah pandang.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Jangan pedulikan orang aneh ini, Sakura-chan. Dia itu memang sudah gila. Ketakutannya terhadap alien sudah sangat berlebihan,"

"Ketahuilah perbedaan makna dari kata 'curiga' dan 'takut', Naruto!" Sasuke berdecak memandang Naruto.

"Lupakan," Naruto merotasi kedua bola matanya. "Mengenai asumsimu tadi, itu tepat sekali. Sebulan sebelum bencana lahar panas di bumi terjadi, remaja dan anak-anak diungsikan ke luar angkasa dengan cara tersebut. Itu dikarenakan saat evakuasi dilakukan, Mars berada pada titik terdekatnya dengan matahari— _perihelion_ , sedangkan bumi berada pada titik terjauhnya— _aphelion_. Dan sebabnya, perjalanan dari bumi menuju Mars memakan waktu selama enam ribu sembilan ratus empat puluh empat jam atau dua ribu delapan puluh sembilan hari. Karena takut terjadi kesalahan dan menumbuhkan kepanikan atau kekhawatiran di antara para remaja dan anak-anak, hal itu dilakukan." Naruto menutup penjelasannya. Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa kau mendadak berubah menjadi pintar hari ini, Naruto?"

Naruto mendelik tak suka ke arah si petanya. "Apa? Kau iri?" Sasuke mendengus mengejek, membuat si pirang menjadi jengkel. "Mau bertengkar kau, Sasuke?!"

Hinata tertawa canggung. "Aku rasa, aku akan membawa Sakura-chan kembali ke kamar untuk menunjukkan beberapa hal," Hinata menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Ah, mereka itu," Hinata mendengus. Sementara Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Apa mereka selalu selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Hinata terkekeh, seolah membenarkan.

"Begitulah persahabatan mereka. Kau akan mengerti setelah tinggal sedikit lebih lama," Hinata mendekat ke arah peti hitam yang sempat Sakura lihat sekilas sebelum ia keluar kamar tadi.

"Ini yang dimaksud Naruto-kun dengan _Safebox_ , Sakura-chan. Ini _Safebox_ milikmu," Sakura mendekat dan menyentuh benda berkilat bewarna hitam itu. "Untuk barang-barangmu, semuanya ada di ruang itu," Hinata menunjuk sebuah pintu yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari pintu kamar. Sakura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau banyak membantuku,"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku hanya memperjelas keadaan saja," jawabnya. "Dan kurasa, kau masih kurang mengerti mengenai _Safebox_ ini, jadi akan kujelaskan secara umum dan men- _detail_ , untuk menyambungkan penjelasan dari Naruto-kun tadi."

" _Safebox_ adalah sebuah peti seukuran manusia yang berfungsi untuk menidurkan seseorang yang akan melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh. _Safebox_ dilengkapi dengan _Dexsite_ yang akan memberi nutrisi kepada seseorang di dalamnya agar dapat tetap hidup. _Safebox_ menggunakan sistem waktu untuk mengeluarkan orang di dalamnya. Waktu tersebut diatur oleh seseorang—dalam kasusmu, mungkin ayahmu yang mengaturnya. Beberapa jam sebelum waktu yang telah diatur berakhir, _Safebox_ mengeluarkan seperti alarm untuk memberitahu agar dapat mengeluarkan seseorang di dalamnya. Jika dalam waktu satu jam orang tersebut tidak dikeluarkan, kematian adalah hal terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Itu disebabkan karena habisnya nutrisi yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh _Dexsite_ ," Hinata menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Apapun yang telah terjadi hari ini dan apapun yang akan terjadi di waktu mendatang, itulah yang harus diterima dan dihadapi oleh Sakura. Ia takkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika memang ia tidak mampu menjalaninya. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi, Sakura memang sedikit terkejut. Namun, memang itulah yang terjadi. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui mengenai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal ini—menurutnya. Entah apa lagi yang masih tersembunyi tentang semua hal ini. Yang jelas, Sakura sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

* * *

 **a/n:** Halo! Maaf jika ini terkesan jelek dan absurd. Judulnya ngasal dan typo(s) dimana-mana /geleng-geleng/. Ini bukanlah fanfic pertama saya, sudah banyak fanfic-fanfic yang saya publikasikan di akun pertama saya. Tetapi, ini yang fanfic sci-fi pertama yang saya tulis. Jadi, maaf atas segala kekurangan atau kekeliruan yang terkandung dalam fanfic ini.

 **Cherry Sandae**


End file.
